The Dancer and the Puppy
by Forever Yours Zana
Summary: Anzu gets Jou to be her partner in her summer dance class. When a secret about her is revealed, will their friendship bcome somthing more? And will Seto Kaiba add some tension to the mix?
1. Summer Things

Zana: Here goes another random fic! It's 11-something in the night, but oh well! Enjoy! Don't own Yu-Gi-OH!

Yami: (wakes up) You're on the computer again? Do you have no life?

Zana: Nope, just stuff waiting to be typed out! If you hate Anzu/Tea, don't read. You have been warned.

_The Dancer and the Puppy_

Chapter 1: Summer Things

"I'm going to dance classes for the summer," Anzu Mazaki announced to her friends, one hot afternoon at the Kame Gameshop. The thing is that she announced it a little too cheerfully, which meant something was up.

"What is it Anzu?" Honda and Jou asked, with Jou placing his hands on his hips feminine-like. She blinked, "What? Can't a friend announce something to her friends without getting some positive feedback?" "Uh…no. Not if the friend has a catch with it," Honda said. Anzu sighed, "Ok, you caught me. The catch is…I kinda need a guy partner to come with me…you know, to dance and stuff…"

At this time, Jou said, "Tch, who wants to dress up in tights and dance to some ballet music? No offense Anzu but it's not a manly thing to do." Anzu crossed her arms, "I would ask Ryou, but he's going to London this summer, and Otogi is in America t the moment, so it's one of you three. Please? If you don't, I'll never talk to you ever again."

"I'll go with you Anzu," Yugi voulenteered. Anzu sweatdropped. _How can I tell Yugi without being rude that he's a little not…tall. I mean, Yugi is my friend and all, but that just wouldn't work. _As if reading her mind, Honda said, "Let's play rock, paper, scissors! Loser goes to Anzu's dance lessons!" "Fine with me, I don't lose this game," Jou said. The three teens stood in a little circle. "It's so nice to see you three fighting over me," She said sarcastically. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" the three chanted. And their results were clear as day.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I lost, rock always wins," Jou murmured, on a warm Saturday. "It'll be fun! And you don't have to wear tights! And I can brag to the other girls about how handsome you are," Anzu added, trying to boost his ego so that he would stop complaining.

"Well, that _is_ true! I am so freaking sexy aren't I?" Jou bragged, doing a muscle pose. "Yeah, the best. Now we're here! Remember, just follow the teacher's lead and you'll be fine." "No one has dancing skills like I do anyway!" _ Right, keep telling yourself that. You haven't met Lindsay Garett. The evil, bitchiest, teacher ever! But she's the best, so that's why I will put up with her shit for a summer._

Katsuya Jonouchi decided her did not like…no that would be an understatement. He _hated_ this bitch of a dance teacher Anzu had. "Not so fast! Too clumsy! You must follow the beat of the music!" she had yelled at him over and over. Now they were up to waltzing for some reason. Jou decided that this woman could not each for crap. "You know how to waltz, _right_?" Anzu whispered. "No, I know how to do the chicken dance." Anzu rolled her eyes, "Just follow my lead."

Anzu pulled Jou closer to her, and wrapped her arms around his neck and she directed him to put his arms around his waist. Jou blushed a little as he did so. _Ok, this is so wrong! Anzu is my friend! And here I am with my arms all over her like…like…I'm her boyfriend or something! Oh, the wrongy-ness of it all! _ It certainly didn't help that Anzu wore only her black leotard that showed off her womanly assets better than her regular clothes did. Instead of focusing on his feet, he was focusing on not to focus on her.

_Wow, he smells good. I wonder what cologne he uses. Smells like …cinnamon. Wait, this is Jou here, why am I thinking about how he smells?_ Well, her head was near his neck where the smell was the strongest. And he seemed to be doing ok on the dancing part. _Come to think of it, Jou's arms feel nice. Strong and warm. Ok, Anzu, that's where all the utterly wrong thoughts on one of your best friends stop._

"Slower!" Mrs. Garett yelled at Jou again. Jou growled, not wanting to shout. Anzu wouldn't forgive him for that. So he moved even slower, and for a second, got lost in the stare of her crystal-blue eyes. But then, quickly looked away. "Um, are you ok Jou?" she asked unsurely. "ME, yeah!" His lack of focus at the moment caused him to step on one foot. "OWCH," Anzu said loudly, not meaning to. "Sorry, my bad!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both of Anzu's feet throbbed as she and Jou left the building. She now wore jean shorts and a white T-shirt over her leotard. "So, besides my teacher, did you have fun?" she asked. "A little…how long is this again?" Anzu held up two fingers in a little victory sign, "Two weeks, only two dancing, hard work and sweat in the summer weeks."

Jou sighed, "And why am I doing this again?" Anzu smiled, "Because you lost at rock, paper, scissors, and well, I'm your friend, and that's what friends do!" she ended in a Barney-like cheer. "Ok, whatever…so do ya wanna grab a bite or…" Anzu shook her head, "Can't! I gotta go! Love ya and See ya!" The brunette ran to the corner and then disappeared.

_And where did she go to in a such a hurry? That girl is weird sometimes. But at least she loves me._ The blond smiled to himself. He knew it's what she to all her friends, and people often thought she meant romantic-love, than friend-love. Jou smiled to himself, "Nah." And then he stared to make his way to Yugi's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zana: Ok, a few authoress notes. First off, I don't really like Tea/Anzu. Why write a fic on her? Weell, I seem to have trouble making a female OC, so I'm kinda using her as a try-out. Next, as long as Anzu is OC, she is more tolerable to me. Bashing her doesn't make her less annoying in the anime. Read **Spectrum**, in my favorites to see what I mean, if you haven't. She's really interesting in that fic. Next, why Jou?

I have a thing for blonds and brunettes hooking up, I just do, so don't ask. That explains my JouXkaiba fetish…

Anzu xYami is one couple I will never support. Why? As a Yami-crazy fangirl, Anzu just isn't his type. Someone more like Isis is. Why not Kaiba? Because…there's too many fics with them paired. Jou and Anzu however is not common. Plus I wanted to do a fic that takes place in the summer…it's summer vacation after all...

Yami: Ok…then…

Zana: Sooo, review and tell me if it's good enough so I can continue! No flames and nice critism is accepted! If I don't get enough reviews, then I'm deleting it. Until then, ja na!


	2. A Crush? No Way!

Zana: Wow, people actually like this fic! Time for shout outs, because I never want to disappoint my readers, even if it's only one person! So thanx to Saffia Crystal and Dark Joey for reviewing! This chappie is for you two!

Yami: Ok, like what's Anzu's secret?

Zana: You have to read and hold on to find out! Don't own Yu-Gi-OH too!

**Chapter 2: A Crush? No Way!**

"Stretch, you must really stretch," hissed Ms. Garett at poor Jou. It was yet another doomed day at Anzu's summer dance class, and at the beginning of every class, they had to do some exercises.

So poor Jou held on to the bar with his left hand, and the stuck one leg out, which made him hit another girl.

But it wasn't just any girl; it was the girl that was Anzu's enemy for the longest time now, Brandy Trotta.

"Ugh, watch it you klutz, _some_ of us actually have a future in the performing business," she scoffed, flipping back some of her wavy, long blond hair. She focused her cold green eyes on Anzu, "You might want to get you boyfriend a leash."

Now Jou was willing to deal with the evil teacher, and he was willing to deal with the fact that he had to dance.

But he would not deal with the fact that Brandy had said that he dated his friend, and that he needed a leash. He got enough of that from Kaiba.

"Mind your own damn business and focus on your gay little partner, huh?" he snapped back coldly. Brandy and her male partner shot death-glares at him before moving to another area of the class.

Jou looked back at Anzu, who had an amused smile on her face. "You know you just started World War …986 between me and her right?"

Jou shrugged, "Yeah, but I have a feeling she won't win. Partners in the fight against Evil Blond Bitches?"

"Partners." They shook hands. Jou quickly went back to stretching as Ms. Garett approached their area yet again. She stopped to watch Anzu.

"See? Her posture is perfect, study what she is doing class," she commented before moving away. Jou looked over to Anzu, and watched her long, perfect legs make a straight line in the air.

She easily did a split on the floor and used her hands to touch her feet. Anzu hated when the teacher told the class to watch her, which was often. It made her look like a teacher's pet, a show-off, which she wasn't.

Jou, however, was getting more jealous by the second as the males in the class gave Anzu hungry, lusty looks. _Those losers better watch where their eyes are going, or I won't hesitate to beat the hell outta them,_ he thought.

"Um, hello, Earth to Jou." Anzu's voice disturbed him from his thoughts. "Yeah?" "Time to waltz again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My feet…how much do you weigh again?" Anzu asked after class. Jou shot her a look.

"Are ya saying I'm fat? Aww Anzu, you broke my heart." He dramatically placed a hand on his forehead. She playfully punched him, "Hey, I'm suppose to be the drama queen."

Jou focused his honey-brown eyes on the brunette, "So now do you wanna hang out or do you have to go and rush somewhere like ya did yesterday?" Anzu smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that…just something I had to do…"

Her blue eyes suddenly lit up, "I have a plan on getting revenge on Brandy and making Ms. Garett stop picking on you!" "What's that?" he asked, confused. "Follow me!" She grabbed his hand, and they ran across the street.

"I always practice at that dancer studio you and Yugi got for me. Now we can practice here." "Ohhhh, we out-dance the bimbo, and Ms. Garett backs off. Makes sense."

Anzu started up the music. It was boring and slow, but she had a little surprise toward the end. She walked toward Jou, "Ok, let's get into the right position, you hands on my waist, and my arms on your shoulders."

As Anzu got closer to him, she smelled the spicy scent of cinnamon. And she felt herself getting a little excited and nervous on Jou's touch. _Oh no, it's like the way I felt yesterday! I felt fine during class today, but now…am I? No, no way! I can't! I can't! But…I think I do._

_Wow, Anzu's hair smells like vanilla. Ok Jou, don't look at her, dance, dance…huh? She looks kind of worried…_ "Um, Anzu, are you alright? Do I suck that much?" She looked down, "I feel fine, in fact…" The slow dance music cut off and the boom box started playing some fast, R&B music. The type Anzu loved to move to.

"Come on Jou, dance with me!" She quickly moved away from him, and started going with the flow of the music. Jou just watched as her perfect body swooned, and her long legs did various steps. _She's good. She will be a famous performer, one day._

After she was finished, Anzu turned off the music and looked at Jou who was still staring with his mouth opened. "Ta…da?" she asked. "You kicked ass! You sure don't need me to dance!" he answered with a big, goofy grin that Anzu thought made him look really, really cute. And maybe a little sexy._ STOP THE THOUGHTS! JOU IS NOT…ok, he is sexy a little, and that's all I'm admitting to myself. Denial is the best policy._

"Well, I for one am tired. Actually, I'm more of hungry, soooo…." Anzu nodded, "Ok, ok, let's get some lunch." And the two friends left the dance studio, unaware that they were holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zana: Well, there you go! R&R! I would really appreciate it! Coming next chappie: Pool fun, ice cream, and the evil witch! Maybe a kiss?

Yami: Ok, stop teasing the readers and let's go to the pool.

Zana: SEE YA, 'til next time, ja na!


	3. Getting Closer?

Zana: Hello! I'm back and with another chapter!

Abby: Oh God…

Zana: Whatever, anyways, I'm sooo glad people are actually enjoying this fic. I enjoy writing it, so thanks to all my reviewers, all of you get cookies! (I baked today, don't ask!)

Abby: What? Like only three reviews? You suck!

Zana: Whatever, I am still grateful! Let's prove her wrong, so review! Anyways, back to the story. A new chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Getting Closer?**

Over the past few days, after practicing at the dance studio, Jou was actually showing some improvement. Ms.Garett stopped yelling at him, but still criticized his posture sometimes. Many death-glares were shot from Brandy to the two, and they shot their own glares back. But nothing physical or verbal happened yet.

One Saturday afternoon, Jou was at his apartment trying to stay as cool as he can, (For there was a heat advisory all that weekend), when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and mumbled irritably, "Hello?" "Hi Jou," Anzu's cheery voice replied. Jou immediately sounded cheery, "Oh, hey, what's up Anzu?"

"This heat is killing me, and Honda's air conditioner broke down, so he invited us to the pool. Do you want to come?" Dirty thoughts of Anzu in a bikini corrupted Jou's mind. He pushed those thoughts away, "Um, sure, I'll be there!" "Cool, I'll see you then!" Then she hung up. "Yes! I'm going to the pool dad!" He yelled running out the door. Ten minutes later, he came back, "Oh yeah, I need my trunks." "You're a genius son," his father chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprisingly, the public pool did not have a lot of people. Anzu figured that they were all at the beach. "I'm going to change, ok?" she told the guys as she left to the changing rooms. "Honda just stripped down to his trunks that were a bright pink with yellow polka dots. People stared at him with sweatdrops. Yugi moved slowly away and then ran to the changing rooms. Jou followed.

"Huh? Where did everybody go?" Honda asked.

In the female changing rooms, Anzu had just got of the stall, dressed in a blue floral bikini top and matching bikini bottom. _I think this makes me look fat_, she thought with a frown. "Oh God, do not tell me you are wearing that?" Asked an annoying voice, which Anzu thought was familiar.

She turned around and saw that it was her enemy, Brandy. "What are the chances?" she mummered to herself. "Are you here by yourself or what?" she sneered Brandy. "No. I have friends unlike some tacky-looking bitches I know. I am talking about you, you know," Anzu sneered back. "Whatever slut," She said, walking out. "Oh, YOU'RE talking, you're the whore!" she yelled back, feeling extremely pissed._ Ok, relax Anzu. Get into happy, nice mode for your friends_, she thought. She took a deep breath and walked out with a big smile on her face.

"What's with that girl?" a random person commented.

"Marco!" Jou yelled. "This sucks!" Honda yelled back. "What sucks?" Anzu asked approaching the side of the pool her friends were in. All three males stopped to gawk at her.

"Um, yeah, my eyes are up here," she commented. Which made all three of them blush. "Do you want to play Marco-Polo?" Honda asked. "Nah, I just want to jump in!" she yelled, going in with a huge splash. / Hey Yami, you should have a little fun too./What do you mean/ the pharaoh asked back through their mind link. "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

And was Yami instead of Yugi in those little black swimming trunks. "Water!" he yelled as he started drowning. In only three-foot deep water. "What's wrong Yugi?" Jou asked. "Water! Water! Dear Ra save me!" "O…k," Anzu said slowly.

"Hey, look, there's an ice cream place!" Jou exclaimed, "I like ice cream, who wants some?" "I do," Anzu said. "Ok, let's get some." The two exited the pool, which left Honda to have to deal with the pharaoh who was afraid of water.

"I love ice-cream, what flavor do you like?" Jou asked. Anzu thought, "Hm…strawberry, I guess." "I like chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate-chip mint, banana, and all the flavors in the rainbow!" Anzu sweatdropped, "Ok, we established that you liked all foods a long, long time ago."

Soon it was there turn and Anzu ordered strawberry and Jou ordered chocolate-chip mint. Anzu turned around and started walking when she bumped into Brandy which caused her cone to fall all over her chest. Brandy snickered, "Loser."

That got Jou pissed and he said, "Witches can't float so…" A huge splash was heard as he pushed her into the pool. Brandy started yelling for her life. "Wow, the witch can't swim," Jou whistled. Anzu was still slowly panicking about the melting pink ice cream on her chest.

"Um...I'll get this off you," Jou said blushing. Without thinking, he got napkins from a nearby stand and started wiping her upper chest, catching the drips that were trying to go lower.

_Ok, this is so wrong on so many levels! Not to mention perverted! This is Jou we're talking about! What should I do without being awkward?_ Jou seemed to finally notice what he was doing, and blushed, "Um, ok, this is wrong on so many levels." "That's just what I was thinking. Thanks for trying to err…help." "Yeah, let's just pretend this never happened," Jou said. "Yes. This whole incident never happened and will never be mentioned to another soul."

"You bastard!" Brandy yelled. She shoved Jou from behind and he fell on top of Anzu. His ice cream cone fell on her hair. But Brandy's evil was not yet completed. She then pushed the both of them into the pool.

Both were now pissed off to the extreme. You could see the fire glow in their eyes. Honda and Yugi, (Who had switched places with Yami), got out of the pool. Provoking the wrath of Anzu and Jou was a very bad thing. "Oh, Brandy, do you like makeovers?" Anzu asked in a maliciously sweet voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, I think today was a very...interesting day," Jou said. "Yes, despite the fact we got kicked out of the pool for awhile, Brandy still has a make over she will never forget," Anzu added. The two were walking home together as the sun started to set. (Yugi and Honda left early.)

"You know, you looked really cute in those little green trunks," Anzu sighed randomly, "green is a good color for you." "Thanks…um Anzu…?" She looked at him, "Yes?" Jou blushed and looked back down, "Eh, it's nothing." "Oh, ok…"_ My mind is so confused. Do I really like Anzu as more than or friend or what?_ Jou thought. _I wonder what he wanted to say_, Anzu thought. Maybe it was the sunlight, or the sparkles of the drying water on his face, but, something about Jou at that moment made her, for a moment, think of Jou as more than a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zana: Yes! Another chapter down! This was more of just a comedy/filler chapter. What to expect next time? Anzu's big, but not so big secret! That's right folks!

Jou: Ok…what about the whole dancing thing?

Zana: There will be more of that too! Plez do your thang and R&R! I really appreciate it when you do! And prove that cousin of mine wrong! Until next time, ja na!


	4. Say What !

Zana: Hiya, I'm back and here to update! Sorry, it's been awhile, but summer was calling to me, with the beaches and the happiness of amusement parks…anyways, here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. By the way, I still don't own anything!

**Chapter 4: Say What!**

On Monday, both Jou and Anzu noticed that Brandy was no where to be seen in dance class. During stretching, Jou whispered in her ear, "I think we probably traumatized her." And that caused Anzu to giggle. Ms.Garett then clapped her hands together to get the class's attention, "Class, I have a very important announcement. I want to put on a dance show production of Cinderella, and try-outs for the parts will start tomorrow, after class."

A burst of discussions started among the class. "But if you are to get a part, you must be prepares to work hard, for long hours, you must perfect every move, do every step, and climb the highest mountain…" _What the hell? Where did a mountain come from?_ Jou thought. "Cinderella? Doesn't that sound a bit…Pre-K?" Anzu asked. "Yeah, but if you tried out, I'm sure you'd get the part," Jou encouraged. Anzu shrugged, "I don't know about dancing in a huge puffy dress, or glass slippers. Or even the whole Prince thing…"

A thought occurred to Jou. If Anzu tried out and got the part of Cinderella, she'd have to kiss whoever the prince was. And Jou just couldn't imagine any of the perverted, horny guys in this class tainting Anzu's lips with their lips! Jou, being her friend, had to save her from such a horrible fate!

Jou had to get the part.

"I'll try out if you try out," he said, trying to sound cool and relaxed about it. "Wow, I didn't even think you really liked dancing…I guess we can try out together tomorrow then," Anzu said. A small, hidden part of her wished that Jou would get the part.

Because then she would get to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class, Anzu said a quick goodbye to Jou before rushing off somewhere, again. But today, Jou would not ignore Anzu rushing off because as her friend, he had a right to know what was going on in her life. And so, he got Yugi and Honda, and all three of them would follow her.

"Jonouchi, I have a bad feeling about this. We should trust Anzu, you know?" Yugi said, as the three of them hid in the bushes. "Yugi, we all know girls are mysterious creatures that need to be watched over. I saw that on the Discovery Channel," Honda whispered. Yugi blinked._ What Discovery Channel has he been watching?_ "C'mon let's go, she's moving," Jou instructed.

Anzu felt like someone was following her. She turned back, but saw no one suspicious. So she shrugged._ Maybe I'm just being paranoid._ She continued to walk to her planned destination.

After minutes of following Anzu, the guys found her enter a café. "See? She just wants a latte!" Yugi exclaimed. Jou still felt unsure. "Guys, I'm going in. You two just stay out here." "Dude, won't she recognize you?" Honda asked. "Not if I…" Jou placed on a huge pair of sunglasses, and a baseball hat to cover his very noticeable messy blond hair.

"Wish me luck," He said all serious like.

"Just go in already, "Honda sighed, shoving him inside.

When inside, Jou held a very large newspaper to his face, and started scanning the room for Anzu. And he spotted her, sitting in the back, talking to another male.

But it wasn't any other male.

It was a tall, handsome brunette.

One that Jou despised to his very soul.

It was Seto-fucking-Kaiba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zana: Muwhaha, an evil cliff hanger! You have to review to find out why dear Anzu is at a café with him!

Jou: THIS IS BS! ANZU'S MY GIRL, I'M OUT! (leaves)

Zana: Ok….WAIT, COME BACK! I need you for the rest of the fic! Damn it…anyway, R&R while I look for Jou!


	5. So It Starts!

Zana: I am back and with another chapter! Do not worry, this is still an Anzu/Jou fic, it's just that Seto Kaiba adds a little tension to everyone's lives, ne? Sorry it took me awhile, computer things, of course…anyway, I want to thank **kikyoreborn9295,** **Tracy Johnson**, **Angel of lonelyness**, **Dark** **Joey** and even **almonds**, my cuz Abby. You guys support me to write on and I very, very much appreciate it! So this is for you guys! Sorry if it's a little short, but I am trying my best! And now, for the chapter.

**Chapter 5: So It Starts!**

_What in the world is Seto Kaiba, doing with Anzu?_ Was the first thought that ran through Jou's mind. I mean, it was Seto Kaiba! The cold-hearted, stuck-up prick that supposedly didn't even like people. Except for Mokuba. But Mokuba was a little kid. And his brother. Jou had to investigate this weird development. So being sneaky about it, took a seat not far away from the two so that he could hear their conversation.

"Why would I ever want to do ANYTHING with you?" Anzu said, glaring at the CEO who had a devious smirk on his smug face, "You have to. Or else…" "Or else _what_?" she asked. "Or else…" Kaiba leaned very close to Anzu and whispered something that Jou couldn't hear. But he studied his friend's reaction, which was her face getting extremely pale. She sighed and said, "Fine. What time?" Kaiba stood up, "I'll call you and tell you later. It's dangerous to talk in public about _it._" And then he left.

From what the blond heard, he let out a silent scream. From what he heard, he figured that Anzu was doing the…the, un-innocent. With Kaiba. But Kaiba was obviously forcing her. With some form of blackmail. _I can't believe that Anzu is…is…doing bad stuff with Kaiba! I never knew that she was that kind of girl! No wonder why she was being all quiet about it!_ He thought. Sure, this little revelation surprised him, but that wasn't all he was feeling. He felt anger because Kaiba had no right to touch Anzu. And he couldn't still comprehend the fact that this was going on at all. So feeling defeated, he left the café. "So what happed?" Honda asked as soon as he saw him. "Nothing," he replied sorrowfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Jou had a dream. And this dream was really, really, really explicit, to say in the very least. He was on top of Anzu, plowing her, when she smiled and told him to stop. "Why?" he asked. "Because I don't feel the same way. You see, I really want…" "Want who?" Jou asked, just wanting to kiss her senseless. Anything, just not to hear the truth. "I want Seto…"

Then he woke up, sweating, breathing hard. His bed sheets were soiled. Immediately, he got up, in the middle of the night to change his sheets, and then took a cold bath. The dream came back to haunt him. And then he acknowledged a few things. He was in love with his female best friend. But there was something wrong with that because she wanted some other guy. Who just happened to be Kaiba. Running his fingers through wet, blond hair, he asked himself, "Now what?" And a voice in his mind told him, _You're going to get Anzu away from Kaiba._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anzu noticed that Jou was being very quiet today. Which was very unlike him. "Are you ok Jou? I mean, your mouth isn't moving, which is a very disturbing thing." Jou shook his head, "I'm fine. In fact, I never felt better!" They waited in line to try out for _Cinderella_, and inside the auditorium was warm. It wasn't helping that it was 95 degrees outside. And a lot of students wanted to try out, including Brandy, who kept her distance from the two.

"So, Anzu, is there anything you feel like you need to talk about? I mean, you can talk to me about anything. Always remember that." "O…K…that was a little random," she replied. "He he…you know me, I'm really random," he responded dorkily. The truth was, that dream was throwing his mind into the gutter. Very deep in to the gutter. Anzu just had the perfect body. A dancer's body. One that he wouldn't mind exploring some day. "Oh my God, it's almost my turn…damn it, I'm so nervous…" Jou placed his hands on her thin, narrow shoulders, "You'll do fine. You're the best in the class, and I'm not just saying that." Anzu blushed because Jou rubbing her thin shoulders felt nice. _I'd wish he'd touch me some more…Anzu girl, this is Jou here! Think properly!_ "Anzu Mazaki…" called Ms. Garett, "you're up next…"

A half hour later, Anzu had bought Jou an ice-cream cone to make him feel better. His audition…was interesting, to say the least. He went up on stage, and started saying his lines. Then he started hiccupping. Then he got nervous and started to skip words. Finally, in a twist of faith, he fell off stage. Un –hurt. If you didn't count his ego. "Cheer, up, you did really good at first," Anzu remarked brightly. But it was very hard to be cheery in hot, humid weather. Anzu just wanted to get somewhere that was air-conditioned. "Thanks for the ice-cream…" Jou said, taking a lick. It was chocolate, and Anzu said, "Hey, share that!" Then she leaned over and took a lick of her own. Which caused Jou to blush, thinking about how close her tongue was to his fingers. He then blurted, "Let's go out sometime!" "WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zana: Cliffie. Actually, there's a lot of cliffies in this chapter if you read it carefully. Don't worry, I will update as soon as I can, just hang on and please bear with me! Please drop by a review! For now I'm out!


	6. Who Turned on The Heat?

Zana: Hey people! Sorry this took awhile, as you know school has started for a lot of people, including me, so I am a very busy girl! My updates might take awhile, but I will update anyway because I care about the people who are reading and enjoying this fic! There's some rule at fan fiction now that we can't respond our viewers, so I can't give any shoutouts of the sort. Feel free to e-mail me though and I will respond you back! But thanks for reading! All of you get muffins and apple juice. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Hey, I own NOTHING, except my imagination…and my Yami pictures…

**Chapter 6: Who Turned On The Heat?**

"Well not on a…a…_date_ per se, but how about you and me go out do something as friends, but not _that_ kind of something because friends don't use that sort of things together because they are friends…right?" Anzu nodded, "Right. I guess we can. Go out on a friend-like outing. For friends." _We're both saying the word friend more than in one of my speeches_, she thought. "Ok then. How about tonight? According the the weather guy, it's suppose to be cooler," Jou said, slightly blushing. "Yeah…tonight sounds good. Oh, look, we're at my place already. I'll see you later…around 7:00?" "Perfect, see ya Anzu!" "Bye Jou." The brunette girl entered her place and closed the door, breathing heavily. _This is so a date. What should I wear?_

"THIS IS SO A DATE! WHAT AM _I_ GOING TO WEAR?" he had called Yugi to get some advice because Yugi was sensitive like that. Now his best friend was on speaker phone. "Wear what you always wear. " Jou growled, "I want to look nice for her, you know? I can't wear what I always wear!" "Then wear a suit," Yugi said, laughing. "That's exactly what my dad said! Grrrrr…" the stressed blonde collapsed on to his bed, thinking. Thinking about how beautiful Anzu was, and how she would look in various outfits. "Hey, do you have a crush on Anzu?" Yugi asked. And then Jou's eyes widened. _How could I forget? Yugi likes Anzu! Oh no, I'm the worst friend ever! He must hate me so much right now…_"Uh, no, of course not! She's like, my friend that would be so wrong! We're just hanging out, you know? Because of the dance thing and stuff, heh, heh…" _Now you're lying to your best friend. Katsuya Jonouchi you are going straight to hell._ "Oh, ok," Yugi said, obvious relief flooding into his voice.

Meanwhile, Anzu had decided on an outfit. A pair of casual jean shorts with blue tank top that had the logo of her dance school on it, with flip-flops. _I really need girl friends to talk to about these things about. I wonder what Jou is going to wear…_ She felt very excited and bubbling with energy for some reason now. _I wonder what would happen, if we…we…actually kissed?_ She imagined Jou's lips to be soft and clean of all food particles. She licked her own lips for a second before blushing. "Yeah right, stop dreaming and get back to life." But it was always pleasant to dream and wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why did she wear shorts? Oh why does she have to show off her legs? _"Hey Anzu. You look good." "Thanks, you too." Jou had decided to wear khaki shorts with a white t-shirt and white sneakers. "Goodbye you two. And have fun on your date!" Mrs. Mazaki said, and the both of them yelled, "IT IS NOT A DATE!" "Right. I'm sorry," said the older woman before closing the door. She smiled watching them through her window. "It's just like how we met," said Mr. Mazaki said, coming up behind his wife, "teenage love does that to you…"

The movies were always a good choice. Cool, dark and entertaining. Jou offered to buy the ticket which was very gentleman-like of him. Anzu then offered to buy the popcorn. Then they went to go see the movie which was called, "Duel or Die," which was obviously about dueling or dying. It would mostly be a rip-off of the rivalry between Yugi and Kaiba. "Let's sit in the back," Anzu suggested spotting two seats open, "I heard it was a good movie." "Yeah, they gave it four thumbs up, but then again, everyone's a critic." Anzu laughed and then there was an awkward silence as the previews started to roll by. Jou shoved popcorn in his mouth to stop himself from saying something foolish. Anzu sighed and started tapping her fingers on her thighs. _My legs are getting cold_, she thought. She looked over at Jou who was eating popcorn, still. "Sooo…" "Umooo," the blonde said.

It was only fifteen minutes into the movie and it was already putting people to sleep. The two main characters kept on talking about dueling each other, but no actual dueling was going on. "They oughta change the title to Go-to-this-movie-or-die," Anzu whispered. "Then let's blow this taco stand and do something else. I ate all the popcorn anyway." They both snickered as they exited the theater.

"So, where shall we go milady?" Jou said in a horrible British accent. "Hmm, sir, maybe we shalt head to the arcade? For a round of DDR perhaps?" Anzu responded in a just as horrible accent. "Ok, the arcade it is! Last one there buys the soda!" "You're on!" Anzu had started to run and already got in front of Jou.

"Ohhhhh nooo…" Anzu groaned as soon as she entered the arcade. "What? What is it?" 'Uh, remember the time I went out with Yami for a day to help him do…something? That bastard who almost made me break my ankle…is here." That's right people, it was Johnny Steps. Jou blinked, "So should I go kick his ass?" "No…at least, not yet. I just hope he doesn't…" "Hey! Well, well, well, look who it is! It's Mazaki, still looking beautiful as ever," Johnny said, noticing her. Jou's hands were slowly balling into fists. "Didn't you learn anything from last time? You remember don't you? How you ran away from the duel just because my friend was winning?" Johnny glared at her, "That's the only thing about you. You and your big mouth. Besides that, I'm sure you'd be a perfect girlfriend. And who is this guy anyway? Did you dump Yugi already?" "Yugi and I are friends. And Jou and I are friends, get it straight Steps." "Right. I'm sure you call all your boyfriends your…_friends_." Jou stood in front of Anzu, "Listen Steps, if that is your REAL last name you need to back off of Anzu cause she doesn't need any of your crap to deal with ok? And I challenge you to a game of DDR! When I win, you have to leave Anzu alone for good or I will find where you live and kill ya."

"But if _I_ win, Anzu has to be my girlfriend," Johnny said. Her blue eyes widened, "Jou, I really, really, hope…actually you better win! Or I will kill you!" Jou grinned his trademark goofy grin, "Relax, I can't lose after all those dance classes. Have a little faith, huh?" "Ok I have faith in you, even though it's easier to have faith in Yugi, since he is the King of Games and all…" "What?" "Uh, nothing. Now kick this guy's ass!" Both Jou and Johnny got up on the dance pads and fast paced music started playing. Jou actually wasn't doing too badly. He was actually winning. Before Johnny got jealous and started messing up his moves. "Cheating bastard," Jou growled. "This is why I am going to win…" Then Johnny kicked Jou in the knee and the blonde fell, which made him lose the game. Anzu was enraged, "That was messed up!" She rushed to her fallen friend, "Jou are you ok?' "I'm fine, but that bastard isn't…"

"Ha, I win! Anzu, you're mine!" He grabbed her and she replied him with a bitch slap on the face. "Ouch, my face! That hurt! You little ho!" "Go to hell!" Jou growled, punching him in the face, and jerking his knee into the guy's gut. Johnny coughed, "Crazy people, I'm outta here!" He ran home like the little loser he was. People in the arcaded cheered with joy, because frankly, Steps was getting on their nerves. "Let's go," Anzu said, holding Jou's hand. They both blushed but still held hands as they exited the arcade.

It was around right now, and the sun was just starting to set. The two decided to take a short stroll in the park. They still held hands. It was just too hard for one of them to let go. "You know, I can still find out where he lives and then kill him…" "No, I think he learned his lesson…for now," Anzu said softly. _Should I kiss him now? Wouldn't that be a little clichéd? But we are holding hands. Isn't that a sign or something? I should read more of those teenage girl magazines…ok, I'm going to do it. I am going to kiss him. Just so I can get it out of my system…ok, do it!_ Anzu stopped moving and Jou asked, "What's up?" She said nothing as she tippy-toed on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips tenderly on Jou's. This was a huge surprise to the blonde. He had never really kissed a girl before, but he did what his mind told him to do, as he fully kissed her back. Her lip-gloss smudged on his lips, but it tasted like kiwi. Her lips parted slightly and his tongue entered the moist recesses of her mouth.

He delicate fingers ran through his hair, making it even messier than it already was. Her body just wanted more. For Jou to touch her everywhere, to do everything to her. She pressed herself harder on him, and then Jou lost his balance as the two fell to the ground. Both were breathing heavily.

"Can you explain what just happened?" Jou asked, finally some awkward silence. "We…we kissed." Anzu still sat on top of him and was actually straddling him a little. "I know that…but…what does it mean?" _No, I can't ruin our friendship_, she thought,_ no matter how nice it felt. No matter how much I want touch him._ "It was nothing…" she said, getting off of him, "nothing at all, so let's forget it ok?" "Yeah, we'd better," he said, remembering Yugi. But they couldn't help but kiss again, one final time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zana: Yes, they finally kissed! But things are going to get a little more interesting from here! What to expect next chapter? Kaiba-ness, the _Cinderella_ results, and denial. Oh, we can't forget those dreams either! Hmmm, in my crystal ball, I see something called the rating might go up-ness, but it depends on what the readers want to see, so when you review, please tell me! I am now out, see ya later, and R&R!


	7. Surprise

Zana: Hello, I am finally getting a chance to update! Wow, I have 20 reviews! I never dreamed that this story would get so many positive reviews! Of course, I am going to thank: **Dark Joey, Tracy Johnson, and animeroxz **for their constant support and I would l love to thank all my other reviewers because you guys rock! Now let's get on to the fic!

**The Dancer and the Puppy**

**Chapter 7: Surprise**

_Cinderella Audition Results_

_Cinderella: Anzu Mazaki_

_Prince: (To Be Announced in class)…._

That was all Jou and Anzu needed to see that Monday in dance class. They both mentally decided to ignore what had happen and focus on other things, aka denial of their true feelings. "I got the part…" Anzu said quietly to herself. Jou still was looking at the paper. "HOW COULD SHE NOT TELL US WHO'S THE PRINCE? THAT IS SO WRONG, I MEAN I DON'T WANT NO PERVY GUY TO FEEL YOU U…" Then he stopped himself in mid-sentence, leering at the guys in the class, "THAT'S RIGHT, I'M TALKING TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU PERVERTS. I SWEAR, IF YOU TOUCH HER, I WILL…"

"Will what, mutt?" Anzu laughed nervously, and Jou slowly turned around. _I swear, if that's who I think it is…_And it was. Seto Kaiba. In their dance class. Something was seriously wrong with this picture.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" "I'm directing this play," Kaiba said, his gaze falling toward Anzu, "And I'm the Prince." All the other females became ridiculously jealous of the star. Maybe a little too jealous. All the other male dancers glared at Kaiba. Anzu finally walked up to Kaiba, "And yeah, Kaiba, can you even dance?" "Better than the mutt can. Let me show you." Unexpectedly, he pulled the brunette girl closer to his tall lean body and they started…waltzing

They two seemed to have swished and flowed in their own way that was charmingly beautiful. The class ooh-ed and aww-ed, while Jou watched at a lost for words. _Anzu would be better off with Kaiba. I hate Kaiba, but…would she really rather choose him over me? Who wouldn't? Maybe the kiss, this summer…doesn't really mean anything. Maybe it was just lust. _"Oh this is why Mr. Kaiba is getting the lead part! He has been taking my private classes forever…oh and Katsuya, I found a part for you in the play. You can be a tree…"

Anzu pushed herself away from Kaiba and heard Jou say, "Well you know what Ms. Garett? You can take your crappy play and shove it up your ass for all I care. I quit. See ya Anzu, have fun with Kaiba, not that you already weren't…"

"Jou!" She tried to go after him, but a hand held her back, "Remember our deal Mazaki? You're not suppose to let _anything _get in the way." She wriggled her arm free, "Jou is not a thing, he's my best friend, and guess what? I'm quitting everything. Nothing is worth it if I lose him too. But you'll never get it Kaiba. People who never felt love wouldn't get it at all." That shut him up. "Anzu, don't quit…" Ms. Garett pleaded, but to no avail, for she was already gone.

XOXXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXO

Zana: I know, after all this time it is such a short, crappy chapter, but there are reasons to my madness. First of all, I have school-ish things I am busy doing and second of all, this leads into the next chapter, which is really long and the turning point of my story. So once again, I apologize, so in order to redeem myself a little, I give you a small Anzu/Jou one-shot…just a little random something…

**Idiot, Doofus, Wait, What?**

"Idiot," Jou murmured.

"Doofus," Anzu responded.

The two-ex-friends glared at each other as they sat in confinement. In detention. "Wait, did you say doofus?" "So what is if I did?" she jeered. "No one says that anymore." Anzu crossed her arms, "Well I said it. So there. This is all YOUR fault we're in here you know. If you hadn't thrown that chip at me…" "Well you shouldn't have thrown pudding at me, but since you have such bad aim, you missed and ME dragged in this with you." Anzu huffed, "I never get detention, and this will mess up my polished record."

"Ooh, your record, I'm so sorry!" Jou wailed sarcastically, "Next time, get a better aim." "And next time, you should GROW UP!" And with that, she turned in her seat to face the window.

Jou looked at her back. He could see the outline of her bra through the thin material of the school uniform. Not that he was thinking such thoughts.

Oh wait, _now_ he was. He was a male, a straight one at that.

Anzu looked from the corner of her eye. _Why is Jou looking at me? It's kind of weird, especially if we're not talking to each other. I hate it when people stare at me._

"Anzu." She turned, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." After a moment of silence, she replied, "I'm sorry too." The classroom became silent once again. "You two may be dismissed from detention now," the teacher who was watching them announced. "Yes, free at last! Let's go Anzu, there's something I wan to tell ya…" _What could he want to tell me?_

Outside of the school building, Jou pulled on Anzu's bra trap, which made a little _snap_ noise. Anzu kicked him in the knee, although she wanted to kick elsewhere, "You idiot, that hurt!"

Jou grinned, "No, you're suppose to be the idiot, _my _idiot." With that statement, he bushed some of her dark brown bangs out of the way, kissing the smooth, pale flesh that was her forehead.

Anzu blushed, when he pulled away. But then smiled and said, "Then you're my doofus, you softie." This time, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

XXXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXX

Zana: You know what to do, R&R, I like long reviews as well!


	8. More Than Friends

Zana: Ah, I make time in my ever-so-active life for fanfiction! This will actually be the second to the last chapter of _**The Dancer and the Puppy**._ But not to fear! This will not be my last Jou/Anzu fic because I have grown to like the pairing. And I have also decided to NOT raise it to a rated M level, because if you check my profile, EVERYTHING else is rated M, and that makes me feel bad. I need at least ONE rated T story in there. However, my next Jou/Anzu fic will most likely be rated M. Without further ado, the seventh chapter to this story! I don't own YU-Gi-OH!

**The Dancer and the Puppy**

**Chapter 8: More than friends**

_This is starting to look like some soap opera my mom watches. I can't believe Kaiba, that jerk and Jou. And what did Jou mean when he said, '…have fun with Kaiba, not that you already weren't...' Where in the world could he have gone?_ Anzu finally stopped. It was a hot day, probably the hottest this summer and she had no clue where she was going. In other words, this situation looked hopeless. She sighed, but alas, there was the cell phone! Went to reach for hers that was clipped onto her belt, but she felt no cell phone. "Damn it," she cursed, "I must have left it in that hell-hole of a dance school." She decided to find her cell phone, and then make a call. Hopefully, Jou didn't completely hate her.

"Mister, can you please push me?" asked a little girl that went up to Jou in the park. He looked blankly at her, "Shouldn't your mom or dad push ya?" "They're dead. I'm an orphan," she replied, her expression crestfallen, "so I ran away. Can you please push me?" The girl indeed looked like no one had watched her. Her long brown hair was in tangles and unclean. Her face was streaked with dirt, but her blue eyes still sparkled. If Jou didn't know any better, he's say the girl almost resembled Anzu. He kneeled to her height, "Listen, you can't run away, you have to be taken to the police. They might be looking for you." The girl looked angry, "NO! I don't want to live with no one else! I just want my mom and dad to come back. Maybe if I go high on the swings, like daddy use to push me, maybe I can see him. Or I can die and be in heaven with them like grandma said." Jou blinked. She was only seven and was already thinking suicide?

"How about this, if I push ya on the swings, you can come with me, back to your family?" he asked, smiling his best smile. The girl smiled back and she was already missing two teeth, "Ok…but you have to promise to be my friend. Pinky promise." "I swear, or you can poke a needle in my eye promise. Now let's get our swing on!" Jou would help this girl now. Later, he would worry about his own life.

When Anzu walked back, no one was there. It was odd, but she didn't think too much of it. Her mind was already swarming with other important things. Like the fact that she cared about Jou than more than a friend. It was just one of those things you _knew_ and there was no point in ignoring this fact. Looking around, there was till no sign of her cell phone. _Damn, I'll just have to get it back some other time. Oh yeah, there is a phone around here though._ She went into the back room where the teacher's phone was located and she dialed Jou's number. After six rings, he picked it up, "Hey Anzu." "Hey Jou…" Now it was awkward and she wasn't sure about what to say, but there was one thing that they both had to do, "I know you don't really want to talk to me right now, but I really need to talk to you." There was a silence on the other line. "Yeah, we do need to talk…how about he café? I'll be there in a few minutes and we might have a little guest…bye." Anzu blinked. What guest could he mean?

The girl, (whose name was Katrina), happily bit into a muffin. Jou watched crumbs fall from her lips. If anyone could talk to her, it was Anzu. A knot in his stomach formed as he thought about what would happen when she came. A little movie played in his head. It went like this: Anzu gushed about how she was secretly dating Kaiba and that their kiss was a total accident. Then she would ask if they could still be just friends. That's what all girls asked, "Let's till be friends?" He could never hate her. But he wasn't sure, if they could still be friends. He knew it sounded girly, but if she rejected him, his heart wouldn't be able to take it. HE looked up from where he sat and then everything seemed to have gone in black and white, slow motion. Anzu was here, in her shorts that showed off her long dancer's legs, and the pink T-shirt she wore that hid her womanly curves. Her rich chocolate hair was in a stubby ponytail. She looked like she was out of breath, disorganized, yet still beautiful at the same time.

Anzu took a seat nest to the little girl that was with Jou. She tried to make light conversation, "So who's your little friend?" "She was in the park, by herself. An orphan. She ran away." Anzu had never heard Jou sound so serious before. It turned her on in an odd way, but now she had to ignore those emotions. The girl seemed to not pay attention to them, as she continued eating the muffin Jou bought for her. "We have to talk," Jou said, still sounding serious. She didn't like it. She liked the playful, silly, immature guy that was her friend. "First off, how long have you've been with Kaiba?" Jou felt very offended when she started to burst out laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?" "What…you…you… said…me and Kaiba? Who told you that?" Anzu found it hard to hold the tears back.

Jou felt annoyed, "I found out when I was spying on you that day! You and him were all secretive about _it_, but he forced you to do _it_! Did he rape you?" "No he did not rape me you idiot! And you were _spying_ on me?" Girls did that always trying to change the topic. "Don't change the topic!" Anzu stood and grabbed Jou's left ear, "I'm not changing the topic, and I'm telling you the truth! He wanted me to TUTOR Mokuba for him and he said if I didn't he'd _make_ me quit dance, so I had no choice. I wasn't _scared_ of him, I just like Mokuba. As for the whole him showing up and class, I didn't even know! That's what you get for spying on me, and don't you even try that again Katsuya or I'll kick your ass!" Jou swore he had just gone deaf in his left ear.

Giggling was heard. The two stopped and looked at Katrina, who was giggling at the both of them. Jou looked back at Anzu, "So you're not sleeping with Kaiba?" Anzu looked at him, her eyes burning, "Of course not. Is that what the kind of girl you take me for?" " No…" It was silent and he started laughing, glad that he was worked up over nothing. Katrina's giggling grew louder and stronger. Anzu just stared at the both of them like they were insane. What was so funny? Katrina stopped and looked at Jou, "You and her made me feel better, Can I go home now?" "Course you can. See? I make everyone feel better!" Anzu rolled her eyes, "C'mon, let's go you guys…"

**XXX**

The sun was setting. It had been a long day. Little Katrina was returned to her aunt and uncle who were happy beyond belief to see her safe and sound. They offered money, but he two teens rejected. No Jou and Anzu were taking a stroll through the park. The humidity was high, but the two didn't mind it so much. "You know you should back into dance class and do that play…you'd be awesome." Anzu shook her head, "Nah, summer's almost over and I didn't even get to spend all that much with you guys which is what I'm planning to do. Anyway, Cinderella was a blond, let Brandy gets the part." They laughed. They both tried to stay away from that one question, but Jou had to know. "So Anzu…are we…more than friends right now, or are we just still friends?" "I don't know. You answer me…" He thought that he knew the answer perfectly well. So he grinned and did what he once saw in one of those cheesy teen movies. He stopped, and held Anzu close to his face, looking into her eyes with a fiery passion.

"Um…Jou what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to kiss you."

"Then kiss me, and stop trying to imitate that guy in that one movie."

"You know me too well..."

He kissed her, softly at first, but got into the mood of it, gently prodding his tongue into her mouth. He found that she tasted faintly of something sweet, some type of food-like product. She made little sighing sounds, and then Jou pulled away, "Why are you doing that?" She blinked, "Doing what?" "Making noises when I kiss you." "I do not." "Do too." "Do not." "Do too." The moment was ruined, but the two didn't really care. For they had all of the up-coming school year to make-out, and perhaps do a bit more. Jou's cell phone started to ring and he picked it up, "Hello?" Anzu watched as he nodded and made little noises of approval. He hung up and grinned at her, "Hey, are you up for a little swim at the Kaiba's private beach? Courtesy of Mokuba…" "Kaiba is still going to kill us." "And we care why?" Anzu laughed, "Then let's get going, summer's almost over!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zana: (looks at last chapter) That sucked and deserved more of my attention. I had so much more plans for this but, summer's over so the inspiration kind of left me. But I think I portrayed their relationship in the way I think it would be like: Still good friends that argue slightly but they care about each other. Well, THERE WILL BE A 130 BETTER SEQUEL! But it might not be up until Januray-March-ish, so please look out for it! Well, please review and don't hurt me. School has taken more out of my schedule then I thought! THEY PUT ME IN ALL THE SMART CLASSES! I GET MORE WORK! Anyways, I'll be back, until the sequel, later!


End file.
